Polarization properties of light are used in a variety of optical applications ranging from liquid-crystal displays to microscopy, metallurgy inspection and optical communications.
For example, international patent application laid-open No. WO 2012/059931A1, WO2010/089743 A1, and WO 2010/095140 A2, Tibert van der Loop, Master thesis for Master of Physical Sciences FNWI Universiteit van Amsterdam Roeterseiland Complex; Nieuwe achtergracht 166 1018WV Amsterdam, M. Bashouti et. al., “ChemPhysChem” 2006, 7, p. 102-p. 106, M. Mohannadimasoudi et. al., Optical Materials Express 3, Issue 12, p. 2045-p. 2054 (2013), Tie Wang et al., “Self-Assembled Colloidal Superparticles from Nanorods”, Science 338 358 (2012).